engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Engee Comics Wiki
Welcome to the Engee Comics Wiki This is the area where NinjaGangComics shows you the who universe of NGC there are lots of characters and lots of locations. This is owned by Peter Nunes and all of this is written down. This was inspired by my twelve year old self, I am 15 years old! Copyrighted June 9th 2013 - Present Engee Comics is amazing,The main universe is Earth-550 it is also referred as Earth Prime. Earth Prime is the regular universe and it has most of the comics in that area. The comics should be labeled with what Earth it is. There would be summaries and stories of the characters adventures on this wiki. So stay tuned every day for new data! Website Coming Soon! Terms Of Use (Engee Comics Version) We follow the regular Terms Of Use created by Wikia and we also follow our own, both of our needs need to be followed or dire consequences may arise. This policy is a provisional one and will change any way we want it to. CC-BY-SA We go by the CC-BY-SA but only if you follow our rules and wikia's rules! To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users editing or otherwise contributing to wikias that use the CC BY-SA license agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose, including commercial use, in accordance with the CC BY-SA license. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works of the contributions. You Are Free Too * Share — copy and redistribute the material in any medium or format * Adapt — remix, transform, and build upon the material * for any purpose, even commercially. * The licencor cannot revoke these freedoms as long as you follow the license terms. Under The Following Terms * Attribution — You must give appropriate credit, provide a link to the license, and indicate if changes were made. You may do so in any reasonable manner, but not in any way that suggests the licencor endorses you or your use. * Share Alike — If you remix, transform, or build upon the material, you must distribute your contributions under the same license as the original. Our Terms You shall not infringe on my data, creations, characters, stories, plots, themes, summaries, bios, and whatever relates to my comics. My comics are copyrighted, if you infringe on my copyright you will be full force sued. Using any of my properties requires me and whoever created their data sign on it. If you use any of my properties you need to make a contract that is reasonable and stating that all the properties are mine and you give me credit for my work. You also have to explain what are you doing with my work. If you want to be an editor on this wiki you have to be an active commenter and you have to schedule an appointment with me through skype and you have to sign a contract that has it that you can't mess up any of my contributions and pages and you can't work on any without my permission, if you work on anything without my permission then you will be sued. If you would like to make your own properties that can be taken away from Engee comics we need to make negotiations for that, if your property is at Engee for at least five years your property becomes ours and may become part of the main continuity. Most comics that are made by other indies would be part of Lynkins World (Earth 1999). If you copy and paste any of our information you need to state it's from Engee and you didn't create it and you have to give links to your source. If you alter whatever you've copied and pasted drastically you don't need to credit unless it still references our comics and data. Any questions and or inquiries please contact us at manuelpngarrett@gmail.comCategory:Browse Category:Earth-550 Category:Earth-Prime Category:Earth Prime Category:Earth-220 Category:Earth-330 Category:Earth-440